This invention relates to a portable pool cue holder and more particularly to a portable pool cue holder that holds the pool cue in an upright position.
All pool players, whether novice or professional, whether young or old, suffer from the dilemma of what to do with the pool cue (or stick) between turns. Generally, a pool player leans the pool cue against a wall, table, or chair, or places it across a chair. A pool cue leaning against a wall, table or chair, however, is in an inherently unstable physical position. Inevitably, the pool cue falls to the floor, causing nicks to the shaft of the pool cue or breaking the ferrules or tips of the cue. The problem with leaving a cue placed across the chair is that somebody eventually moves the cue and either places it where the player has to hunt for it, thereby delaying the game, or leans the cue up against the wall, a table or a chair, again subjecting the cue to possible damage from falling over. Moreover, pool cues leaned against a wall, table or chair may cause pool cue shafts to bend or bow which may lead to permanent cue disfigurement or an undesirable curvature in the cue shaft. Of course, a pool player could also simply hold onto his cue, but this inhibits the player's freedom of movement between turns.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an individual portable pool cue holder to keep the pool player's cue safe and secure in an upright position.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a portable pool cue holder that comprises a hollow cylindrical body having a set of collapsible legs that will support the hollow cylindrical body in an upright position to permit a pool cue to be stored therein when not in use. Another feature of the present invention is to provide the collapsible legs with a retracted position within the hollow cylindrical body so that the pool cue holder can itself be easily stored when not in use. A hinged cap is also provided to close the end of the holder to prevent inadvertent extension of the legs.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the pool cue holder will provide a convenient and safe place to store the pool cue thus allowing the pool player complete freedom of movement when it is not the player's turn to shoot. Moreover, the present invention reduces the pool player's fear or concern that the cue will be moved, damaged or disfigured. An additional feature of the present invention is that the pool cue holder is made of durable, lightweight materials, is portable and is small enough to fit in the pool player's back pocket or in his pool cue case. A further advantage of the present invention is that it will protect the pool cue from nicks, broken ferrules, tips and misalignment, thereby extending the life and maintaining the value of the pool cue.